JUSTICE/Chapter 7
Max Jesus effing Christ. I glared at the demigods surrounding them. "Well," I muttered to myself, "at least we found them." "Shutup, Max," Rena snapped. "This is your fault." I gaped at her. "How the hell ''is this my fault?!" Rena poked my chest. "I'll tell you why--" Ricky grabbed Stella before she could escape, then snapped, "Shut up." at Rena and me. Several of those pro-gods do-gooders were smirking. Damn them. I couldn't help but smirk. They had no idea what was coming. "Rena, you think you can do that mist thing again?" I whipered, my lips barely moving. She grinned. "Gladly." "Ricky?" "My lies are convincing." "Guys, watch ou--" Stella's cry was cut off by my hand. I slipped a small, thin knife into my hand and took Stella away from Ricky. My blade hovered over her throat. "Whoa, now," the redhead--Lucky?--said, holding up his hands in a 'hold it' gesture. I'm sure we can work out a deal." "No," I growled. "I don't think so." "No one needs to get hurt," Aaren said calmly. "People have already been hurt," Ricky snapped. "Too many people." "Yes. But that can stop here." ''So much ''talking. ''Let's get done with this before someone...lets something slip. ''"Now." Thankfully, Ricky and Rena understood. Red mist started emanating from Rena's fingers, and, judging by the confused looks on the faces of our oppnents, Ricky was doing her illusion thing. I felt Stella draw in a breath, ready to yell and give us away, but I tightened my grip on her. "Don't even think about it," I hissed into her ear. To be honest, I hated having to act so mean...kind of. But it was zombie warrior time. I concentrated, and felt the ground rumble. Three--no, four fallen Marines sprouted out of the ground. I barely had to think for them to know exactly what to do. I summoned a few more, only ghosts though, and set them to confusing the enemy. "Let's bolt!" I yelled. There was a moment of weightlessness and total black before the world righted itself and we re..something-ed on the other end of the street. I resheathed my knife, still keeping a tight grip of Stella's arm. She shied away from me as much as she could--which wasn't much, but I got the message. Ricky was looking at me with disgust. When she noticed I'd noticed she looked away. "Let's go." Aaren Have you ever tried fighting an undead Marine? Don't. Those things are ''badass, and not in a good way. We didn't have too much fighting to deal with though because stupid Max can't maintain her creations unless she is on-site. Thankfully. But they were still there too long for us to see where Max and her gang went, which really sucked. We were so damn close. Max and Ricky and Rena were too powerful and volatile as a group. There was tension, though. They obviously don't always get along. "Guys," I called, motioning for everyone to regroup. "Have any of you noticed how much hostility there is with them?" Various versions of "yes" emanated from the group. "Right. We need to exploit that. If we can break them up, they've got no chance." Jessica scowled. "They don't have one regardless. There's only three of them and ei--seven of us." "They're driven by anger," Jason interjected. "That ratchets up all of their abilities." "We have right on our side," Jessica snapped. "And I'm sure we've got plenty of anger, too." Dear gods, I thought. We don't need any fighting right now. "Hey," Lucky said, "don't we still have that tracker-crystal thing? We can use that, can't we?" "Not if they're cloaking themselves," Jessica said. "But it might give us their general area--very general." "Then let's try it!" Lucky looked like he was about to burst with hope. Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled it out of her pocket. She muttered something, and then a picture flickered to life. "Uhm..." Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Ninja cycles and a ninety-five. What the heck?" Jason twirled his keys around his finger. "I-95. They're probably going south. And they're probably on ninja cycles, which means they probably stole them, which means there'll be a police report out soon. Where would you find a motorcycle place in downtown New York?" Charlie clicked his tongue. "Well, duh. Underground." Category:JUSTICE Category:Jay Sea Category:Max Grey Category:Aaren Hope Category:Stella, The Half-Blood Magician Category:Anastasia Crick Category:Rena Taylor Category:Jason Knight